1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to a clip mechanism assembleable to the back-side of an ornament member, most preferably jewelry objects or fanciful buttons and the like, to be displayed by removable attachment to clothing mainly through "button-holes" and used, for example, as tuxedo-studs, cuff-links, lapel-pins, etc. The mechanism may be used for attaching together of a plurality of paper or fabric pieces. The clip mechanism may also be used with hooks or posts upon which may be placed, or hung, tools, pictures, or articles for display. The clip mechanism is removably insertable into a mounting hole or peg-board hole and because of the particular design of the clip mechanism will support the article hung on the hook or post. The clip mechanism is removable with a pulling force in a direction opposite the direction of insertion of the mechanism. It is of particular interest that the clip mechanism is removably attachable to a surface through holes not having convenient access to the backside thereof, i.e., the side opposing the side through which wires or springs of the clip mechanism is inserted.
The clip mechanism comprises , preferably, a pair of wire springs, each of which has energy stored therein which creates a force tending to orient each of the springs of the pair in a horizontal and opposed orientation relative to each other, and a yoke member with integrated internal cams into which the pair of springs is assembled and which, when the spring is rotated from the horizontal toward a vertical position, causes a motion of at least one leg and foot portion of the spring members which motion causes the stored spring energy to be created within the spring.
In the "pinched" or stressed position, herein also referred to as the closed or inserting or vertical position, the springs are nearly parallel to each other and "facing" each other. In the relaxed position, herein also referred to as the normal or closed or horizontal position, the springs assume a horizontal and opposing position thereby locking through a garment's material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there is nothing available that permits the attachment of jewelry to clothing in the manner and ease provided with the present clip mechanism. Particularly, the mechanism works to effectively attach, for example, a stud to a shirt or cuff links to the sleeve without having to access the back side of the material through which the clip is inserted. Likewise, removal can be achieved with a pulling motion and, again, without access to the back of the material. The cams of the yoke can be so configured so that the jewelry article does not easily release. A clear pull on the article must be present in order for the springs to be squeezed to the extent necessary to allow them to rotate to the extent necessary to be substantially adjacent from the opposing position when the article is attached i.e., the springs in the unstressed position.
The following U.S. patents have been reviewed relative to the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
U.S. patents to Simon, Spaulding, Murphy and Kent disclose fastening for shirt studs, a shirt and stud button, a collar button and safety studs.
Simon H., U.S. Pat. No. 23,617 teaches in FIG. 1 the pinching of the members so that they may be inserted into the clothing. FIGS. 2 and 3 are sections each of which shows the device secured onto the article of clothing. Simon notes in col. 1, lines 20-34, that ". . . pressure exerted on the outer ends of the arms tends to lock them more firmly while they can easily be unlocked by a slight strain, whereby the central pin is removed from the pivot which fastens the arms to the stud." The device of Simon is relatively complicated as to the mechanism and the manner in which it works. In the mechanism of the present invention, removal can be achieved with a pulling motion and without access to the back of the material. The cams of the yoke can be so configured so that the jewelry article does not easily release. A clear pull on the article must be present in order for the springs to be squeezed to the extent necessary to allow them to rotate to be substantially adjacent from the opposing position when the article is attached i.e., the springs in the unstressed position. The features and advantages of the present invention are not possible with the Simon device or other prior art devices which have been reviewed.
Spaulding, U.S. Pat. No. 213,787 teaches a disk or button having two curved arms hinged to the button at the middle. They turn on one common hinge pin and one of the arms extends through the other arm. The geometry of the arms is such that when the arms are passed through the hole of the material ". . . will gradually be moved into the position shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. On the inner arm B, passing by the bends cc of the slitted or duplex arm C, the latter will spring out or give way, and after the inner are, B, may have passed the bends the inherent elasticity of the metal composing the said slitted arm will cause the bends to approach each other and operate as means of keeping the two arms in position in a manner to prevent accidental displacement of the stud or loss of it . . . . On pulling the stud forward it may be drawn out of the hole." The duplex or slotted arm of the Spaulding device is provided with spring-bends to receive and guide the plain or curved arm further preventing lateral bending and breaking.
Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 775,607 teaches a collar-button with a novel "V" spring and bell-crank lever arrangement which operates by virtue of the geometric relationship between the ends of the levers and the rotation about a pin. In the mechanism of Murphy there is needed a separate spring device.
Kent, U.S. Pat. No. 136,166 teaches safety-studs having a spiral spring, movable piston, hinged arms and a hollow cylindrical stem.
Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 420,650 relates somewhat to Spaulding in that one arm fits within a second arm when the device is configured to be inserted into a hole.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 885,879 teaches prongs but the head of this button has a front-plate and a back-plate one of which is made of spring metal.
The U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,348,985 to Evens, B. R.; 990,056 to Lockhart, D.C.; and 739,185 to Kearney, J. were also reviewed.
The present invention as disclosed and claimed herein has clear and unobvious advantages over all of the prior art known to the Applicant.